


Shuos didn't make me do this one I am just bored

by PeePeePooPooMan69420PlusUltra



Series: what [2]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Black
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance, peepeepoopooman, whoever took the name peepeepoopooman first i envy you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeePeePooPooMan69420PlusUltra/pseuds/PeePeePooPooMan69420PlusUltra
Summary: Self indulgent sequel to the last fic I wrote. Tachikawa realizes how important Kotaro is to him
Relationships: minami kotaro/hiroshi tachikawa, please kill me - Relationship
Series: what [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129076
Kudos: 3





	Shuos didn't make me do this one I am just bored

Though Gorgom had been defeated months ago, it seemed as if Tachikawa’s work cleaning up their messes never ended. Every time he thought that he’d weeded out the final secret outpost, the last hidden lab, a new Gorgom lair would pop up. When he and Kotaro had learned of these secret bases, they decided to search the entirety of Japan, fearing that if they left even one untouched, another Gorgom disaster would strike. They scouted Tokyo together before parting ways. Kotaro had gone north of Tokyo while Tachikawa traveled south. Between his time spent killing mutants, doing odd jobs, and riding to new locations on his bike, Tachikawa had very little free time. It was exhausting work, but on some level Tachikawa was happy that he had so much to occupy himself. In the few moments without something to fight or somewhere to go, Tachikawa found himself feeling very lonely. He was far away from the few friends he had managed to make in his hometown, and he was even further from his closest companion, Kotaro.

The fake Rider spent his nights bumming around bars, trying to strike up conversation with random strangers. It went okay sometimes, but his small talk ended in awkward tension more often than not. He figured that a burly looking guy like him was probably a bit intimidating to the businessmen, college students, and elderly people that frequented the bars he went to. When the bars closed their doors for the night, Tachikawa would find himself slinking back to whatever cheap motel room he got that day. He often longed to drink till he couldn’t think anymore, but he knew that if he wanted to be battle-ready by sunrise he couldn’t be hungover. The fake Rider had learned this the hard way after showing up to a fight after a long night of drinking with his friends. When he went out the next day, he was ambushed by a pack of wolf mutants who overwhelmed the hungover Rider with ease. Had Kotaro not popped up to save him, he would probably have died then and there.  
“Mr. Tachikawa you idiot,” Kotaro had sighed while bandaging Tachikawa’s head before giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.  
“Shit! Ow! That’s the shoulder that got bit by the wolf mutant, watch it!”  
Kotaro smirked while Tachikawa rubbed his arm.  
“If I’m not around to baby you like this then what are you gonna do huh?”  
“I can take care of myself just fine,” Tachikawa grumbled in response.  
“You can barely handle a few drinks over a sad movie mr. Tachikawa.”  
“To be fair, the one we watched last time with the dog was fucking tragic and you know it. I was watching you, you were crying too.”  
“Yeah but I didn’t continue sobbing about it for the rest of the night, and I wasn’t the one who had to be tucked in afterwards.”  
The older man glared back half-heartedly. It was hard to stay mad at Kotaro, and he did have a point. Drinking heavily before a big fight was hardy Tachikawa’s smartest move. He didn’t want to be a burden to the Rider more than he probably already was, being the weaker of the two.

Since then, Tachikawa had been more sparing with his drinking before battle, the thought of how upset Kotaro would be if he got seriously injured or died, curbing his need to get trashed. While this made his mornings easier, they made the nights much harder. Without a soul to talk to nor spirits in his stomach, Tachikawa felt restless. When he tired of watching moronic late night television, he turned to other means of entertainment. He spent many nights nosing around whatever town he was in, trying to absorb the culture and exploring whatever shops were still open. On his late night excursions he would occasionally pick up the odd pack of smokes or porn magazine, the latter of which he wasn’t terribly proud of but he figured that they might help entertain him. Much to his dismay neither item did much to curb his boredom nor itch for human interaction. The pictures of the nude models did little to excite him, and eventually the wide variety of porn magazines he had collected ended up in some cheap motel’s waste bin.

Sure girls in the magazines were pretty, but they weren’t exactly his type. Granted, Tachikawa himself wasn’t entirely sure what his type was to begin with. He’d slept around with numerous women, tall and short, rowdy and soft spoken, but he never felt the excitement that his pals talked about while doing it. Most of his friends had girlfriends for long stretches of time, but Tachikawa didn’t have much of an interest in long term relations with women. His friends just assumed he was the type of guy who enjoyed the sex more than the relationship aspect of being with women, and while this wasn’t true since he enjoyed either, Tachikawa went with their explanation for the sake of simplicity.

With drinking, porn, TV, and random excursions becoming borish, Tachikawa spent a lot of time standing outside his motel room smoking and thinking under the pale glow of the moon. He found himself yearning to go home, get a nice beer with his friends, and sleep in his own bed again. He wasn’t used to being apart from some sort of biker gang or Kotaro. He’d spent most of his life surrounded by people and the sudden loneliness that came with being a Kamen Rider was crushing. His homesickness got especially bad when he reached Kyoto, where he folded and tried to call his friends. However, having spent the entire day fighting Gorgom abominations, by the time he was free it was already late at night and his companions were asleep. He left a message to one of them, assuming that his friend would communicate the message to the rest of the group.

Out of desperation and maybe a bit of delirious exhaustion he tried to call Kotaro’s apartment phone as well. Hands shaking from exhaustion, he dialed Kotaro’s number, hoping for the slim chance that his friend was home.  
“Hello?” the sound of his voice booming across the dead silent motel room.  
The sound of Kotaro’s voice answered him, “Hello this is Minami Kotaro, I’m currently unable to answer the phone so please leave a message or feel free to hang up.”  
Tachikawa didn’t bother leaving a message, feeling stupid for even trying. Kotaro was likely miles away from his apartment, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Still, Kotaro’s absence saddened him more than his friends not answering. He cared a lot for his new buddies, he loved partying with them and shooting the shit at work, but his connection with Kotaro felt deeper than friendship. Tachikawa couldn’t exactly place how he felt about the Kamen Rider but he knew that after spending a year fighting, eating, laughing, and crying with Kotaro, being apart from him stung a lot.

He repeatedly tried to call his friends over the next few weeks. However, he rarely ever got any of them to pick up, and when they did their conversations were brief because most of the time they wanted to sleep. Eventually Tachikawa gave up altogether, deciding that he’d just talk to everybody once his work exterminating Gorgom was done. The day after he gave up on trying to contact his friends, Tachikawa found himself all alone with his thoughts once more. Stood outside the old motel, cigarette in hand, cold night air tickling his skin, he let his mind wander. This time, his brain was seemingly transfixed with what Kotaro was doing. He wondered if Kotaro was in good health, if he made any new friends during his journey, if he missed Tachikawa as much as Tachikawa missed him. The fake Rider was slightly peeved at how much he thought about his real counterpart. It felt a bit embarrassing to be so fixated on another person, Tachikawa wondered if that was normal.

He just wanted to be near Kotaro, mess around on their bikes, maybe sit on the floor together, drink a bit, and watch a shitty movie. He’d tried to watch a few of the terrible movies they liked on his own, but it didn’t feel the same without Kotaro next to him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how much he missed Kotaro’s presence. Without Kotaro’s loud laugh, his stupid jokes, his kind touch, life felt quite empty. Tachikawa grumbled and threw his cigarette butt on the ground, extinguishing it with the toe of his shoe on the ground. He felt like his brain was broken, he’d never thought about anyone like this before. If his biker gang were around, they’d call him crazy for obsessing over someone like this. Was this how other men thought about women they were attracted to? Tachikawa furiously scratched his head as he thought. He sure as hell hoped it wasn’t love or anything even close to it, he didn’t need that garbage complicating his life further. Frustrated, he lit another smoke and begane puffing away at it until it too was nothing but a sad stump, soon squashed on the ground like its predecessor. He repeated this process one more time before deciding that he’d try to sleep off whatever the hell had grabbed a hold of his brain.

-

When Tachikawa arrived in Hiroshima, his fixation had not waned a bit. If anything it had gotten more irritating simply because it would not go away if he wasn’t fighting something. When he wasn’t kicking mutants into a slimy paste, he would find himself thinking about Kotaro. Now that the idea that he could be in love with the Rider had weaseled its way into Tachikawa’s brain, his thoughts kept wandering to stupid sappy fantasies. Shit that Tachikawa would laugh at in romance films like calling each other pet names and going on dates to the mountains, suddenly became very alluring if he thought about doing those things with Kotaro. Tachikawa fucking hated it. He wanted to extract whatever part of his brain was causing this and smash it. If his friends knew that he was fantasizing about such cheesy things, he would be a laughing stock. The rest of his stay at Hiroshima was plagued with these sorts of thoughts, an agonizing mixture of desire and anxiety. He wanted to hold Kotaro so bad, to feel his warmth, but also he wanted to get as far away as he could from the younger man for fear of doing something that would betray his feelings and chase his closest friend away. The seasons changed, time marched forwards, and yet these intrusive affectionate thoughts for Kotaro were unmoving.  
As he was picking off the last of the Gorgom bases, Tachikawa realized that he would have to return home and see Kotaro again eventually. Half of him was excited at the thought of being able to see his beloved friend after almost a year, but the other half was filled with anxiety. He didn’t know what the hell to expect when he got back. Since the two of them had moved around so much extinguishing the Gorgom threat, they hadn’t talked to each other at all.  
Tachikawa hoped that Kotaro was well, that his body and mind were intact. He hoped that they’d still be able to get along with each other, even though Tachikawa saw Kotaro as far more than a friend. He wondered if Kotaro would pick up on his feelings, Tachikawa hoped that he wouldn’t. All he wanted was to go back to his simple life, working at the motorcycle shop, messing around with his biker buddies, and hanging out with Kotaro into the late hours of the night. The fake Rider didn’t want more crap to deal with, and he was sure that his real counterpart felt the same.

-

When Tachikawa finally arrived home, the first thing he did was eat way too much, drink way too much, then sleep way too much. He slept for what he estimated to be a full day straight if not more. Despite sleeping for so long, his muscles from head to toe screamed with pain. Spending so long fighting almost nonstop managed to push even his superhuman body to its limits. He spent the next month or so recovering, reconnecting slowly with his friends, trying and failing to get his job back, getting a new job. Some of his companions had moved or changed jobs but most of his buddies were still around and more than happy to have a few drinks and catch up with Tachikawa. In his spare time, he would call Kotaro’s apartment to see if he had returned yet, but he was always greeted with the same canned recording of Kotaro’s voice politely asking him to leave a message. It felt like an eternity before Tachikawa finally received a response.  
He got Kotaro’s message on a rainy Friday night just after getting back from a night of street racing and drinking. Exhausted from a long day of work and a chaotic night of fun, Tachikawa almost didn’t check his answering machine. However, just before crashing for the night, he got the sudden impulse to check just in case. His reward for dragging himself off of his futon and over to the phone was one lone message. Not expecting much, he lazily played the message and was startled by a loud and enthusiastic greeting.  
“Hello mr. Tachikawa!” Kotaro’s voice rang out, sounding as energetic and bold as Tachikawa remembered it. “I’m very sorry for not contacting you sooner, I ran into some unexpected things along my journey but I’m okay! I should be back in a few days so please don’t worry about me!”  
Tachikawa stood in front of his phone for a minute in disbelief. He played the message again just to make sure that he hadn’t just imagined what he heard. Listening to the recording for a second time, heart began beating wildly. He wanted to shout excitedly, to jump, to punch something, he was practically bursting with excitement. Instead, not wanting to disturb his neighbors, he stood there grinning like a madman down at his phone, quietly trembling with joy. Finally, Kotaro was coming home.

-  
The wait for Kotaro to return, though short in comparison to the year they had spent apart, felt like a small eternity to Tachikawa. He would rush home from work every day to see if he got a new message on his answering machine. Instead of biking with his friends, he’d wait in his apartment hoping for Kotaro to show up. His friends commented on how much giddier Tachikawa seemed. “Do you have a new girlfriend? Did you get a promotion?” they would ask, and Tachikawa would just reply snarkily with “wouldn’t you like to know?” He couldn’t tell them how important Kotaro was to him, so he just left them to speculate.  
Tachikawa waited for over a week. He wasn’t sure what “a few days” was in Kotaro’s book but eight days felt like a hell of a lot. Sick of staying in his apartment, Tachikawa finally decided to ride with his friends again. He figured it’d help him calm his nervous anticipation a little. Soon, he was back on the roads again, racing other bikers and building up a considerable win streak. Though it was quickly and unexpectedly snatched from him on a quiet and warm night. Tachikawa’s gang was doing a victory lap after winning yet another race when a lone biker approached the group and rode straight up to Tachikawa.  
“Yo, you and me, let's race. First one down this slope wins, loser buys the winner drinks.”  
Tachikawa, filled with adrenaline from a recent win, bellowed back, “You’re on!”  
He sped off as fast as possible to get a head start, but the other biker easily overtook him. For the rest of the race, Tachikawa lagged behind. It seemed as if no matter how sharp his turns were or how quickly he accelerated, his opponent was always ahead of him. At the end of the hill, both bikers stopped.  
“Well mr. Tachikawa, it looks like you owe me a drink or two.”  
The biker dismounted his bike and took off his helmet. Dark black hair fell out of the helmet, the biker smiled as he winked at Tachikawa.  
“Kotaro!”  
Tachikawa yanked off his helmet and launched himself off of his vehicle. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Kotaro in a tight hug.  
Kotaro squeezed his friend back, “sorry for making you wait mr. Tachikawa.”  
Tachikawa wanted to stay like this forever, just holding Kotaro close, but he reluctantly released the younger Rider from his grip.  
“It’s okay just don’t fucking do that again, scared the hell out of me.”  
Kotaro bowed in apology, “I’ll do my best!” He then bolted upright and added, “you still owe me drinks though!”  
Tachikawa chuckled, still somewhat in disbelief that after all this time Kotaro was standing before him. He looked older but still just as handsome as he had before, if not moreso. When the rest of Tachikawa’s gang had gathered around the two bikers, Tachikawa introduced Kotaro as an old friend of his and explained that they had some one-on-one catching up to do. With some protest, Tachikawa’s friends let him go with the promise that Tachikawa would join them on their nightly outings the next day. With Tachikawa’s pack of bikers out of the way, it was just him, Kotaro, and the quiet mountain roads. It felt nice, just the two of them lazily driving along the near empty streets back to Tachikawa’s apartment. It was like the still of the night belonged to them and them alone. As they approached Tachikawa’s residence, he promised himself that he wouldn’t so much as hint at the fact that he’d had feelings for his friend all this time. The last thing he wanted to do was say or do something strange that would scare Kotaro off.  
When the two entered Tachikawa’s apartment room, they wasted no time cracking open some cold cans of cheap beer, turning on the television, and plopping down under the warm kotatsu covers. Instead of watching whatever garbage was on the screen before them, they chatted away like a pair of gossiping old ladies. Tachikawa detailed the grueling days and lonesome nights he spent on his travels, careful to omit his feelings for the other man. From Kotaro’s account, his journey was just as lonely and exhausting as Tachikawa’s. If anything, it was much worse. He explained that the reason for his delayed return home was that he encountered a considerably large colony of mutants who were determined to gather their scattered allies across Japan and launch another attack. Once again, he apologized for making Tachikawa worry, and once again Tachikawa forgave his friend after a quick scolding. Tachikawa didn’t want to get hung up on Kotaro’s long absence, he was just happy to have his friend back. With their experiences from the previous year shared and their minds relaxed from the beer, the two men reclined and absorbed the movie playing before them, content to enjoy each other’s company.

-  
Tachikawa wasn’t entirely sure if it was late at night or early in the morning by the time they had emptied the mini fridge. He wasn’t sure how much beer and crappy food was in it to begin with, but he sure as hell knew that they’d burned through more than enough beer to get drunk as fuck. There was some sort of old romance film playing on the television and Tachikawa could feel himself nodding off to sleep. Kotaro was sitting next to him, looking even more sleepy and drunk but still intently watching the movie. When did Kotaro come and sit so close? The Rider was practically leaning on him. Tachikawa couldn’t quite remember, struggling to focus thanks to the alcohol and the sensation of feeling warm Kotaro’s skin on his own. He was tempted to reach out and wrap his arm around Kotaro but he stopped himself just before his hand landed on the boy’s shoulder. Kotaro, on the other hand, seemed to have no such restraint as he wearily rested his head on Tachikawa’s shoulder. Tachikawa stiffened, unsure if he should push Kotaro off or just let him stay there. Before he could decide, Kotaro interrupted his thoughts.  
“Wouldn’t it be nice to be like that mr. Tachikawa?”  
He lazily pointed at the screen where two romantic leads were kissing each other in the rain as an overzealous orchestral track played in the background.  
Tachikawa, not fully realizing what Kotaro had just said replied, “I dunno, being stuck in a love triangle with my friend’s wife and my girlfriend seems stressful. Sure they’re happy now but what’s gonna happen when his friend finds out about this.”  
“No no I mean, uh, together like that. You and I. No love triangle though, just together as a couple,”  
“What?”  
Tachikawa blinked a few times in disbelief.  
“Yeah that would be nice,” Kotaro purred, eyes fluttering as he struggled to stay awake. “I really like you mr. Tachikawa.”  
And with that, Kotaro was fast asleep on Tachikawa’s shoulder. The fake Rider sat there, with Kotaro snoring on his shoulder, unmoving and unable to take in what he just heard. It was too good to be true, he thought. They’d gotten drunk together plenty of times before and Kotaro had never acted like this. As he clumsily crawled under the covers on his futon, he decided that he’d see what Kotaro did or said in the morning. He didn’t want to get his hopes up by trusting the words of an exhausted drunk man.

-

When Tachikawa woke up, he was glad he didn’t have work that day, because his head was throbbing and he felt like shit. He wasn’t sure what time it was and didn’t particularly care, he just wanted to piss and get something to eat or drink. Clumsily, he went to the restroom then stumbled into the kitchen where he gulped down a glass of water and three slices of burnt toast. As he ate his sad breakfast, he looked over to the kotatsu where Kotaro was still sleeping. The boy was slouched forwards, head on top of the table, an unsightly trickle of drool escaping from his open mouth. It was kind of cute, Tachikawa thought. He padded over to the Rider and gently shook him awake.  
“Ah, good morning mr. Tachikawa,” Kotaro yawned, looking somewhat dazed as he lifted his head off the table.  
Tachikawa snorted at Kotaro’s messy appearance. “Morning, took your sweet time waking up didn’t you?”  
“Sorry, sorry.”  
“Eh don’t worry about it. You want something to eat?”  
Kotaro nodded, rubbing his eyes.  
“I’ll check what I have, you can use my bathroom to clean up a bit.”  
Slowly, Kotaro rose from his seat and stretched, reaching his thin, tan arms up towards the ceiling and arching his back like a cat. He then shuffled off to the bathroom as Tachikawa began searching for ingredients. It turned out that the only thing he had left in the fridge was a carton of eggs and an empty bread bag. They’d eaten and drunk way more than he thought. As Tachikawa prepared the eggs as best he could, he began to wonder if Kotaro would bring up the events of the previous night. Part of him hoped that Kotaro forgot so that the two of them would never have to confront the issue. However, the fake Rider also craved closure. If it turned out Kotaro was telling the truth about how he felt, and Tachikawa let that opportunity slip through his fingers, he’d hate himself for it.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Kotaro entering the kitchen, hair still damp from the shower, looking a little less tired. Kotaro strode over to Tachikawa and peered over his shoulder to inspect his cooking, resting his hand on the older man’s shoulder. The feeling of Kotaro’s body being so close sent tingles down Tachikawa’s spine.  
“Scrambled eggs huh?”  
“Yeah I don’t have anything else, I need to go shopping later I guess.”  
“That’s okay, eggs are still good,” Tachikawa could hear the smile in Kotaro’s voice. “Thanks for cooking and letting me sleep here.”  
“Well I didn’t have much of a choice on the second one, but no problem,” Tachikawa grinned.  
Tachikawa plated the eggs, turned off the stove, and sat with Kotaro at the kitchen table as he ate. Like a ravenous dog, Kotaro inhaled his meal, much to the amusement of Tachikawa. When he cleaned off his plate, Kotaro thanked Tachikawa once again for the meal. As Tachikawa cleared away Kotaro’s dishes, the Rider began to gather his belongings from around Tachikawa’s apartment. The two reconvened at the door, where Tachikawa was about to send Kotaro off. He was about to open the door for Kotaro, but the Rider cut Tachikawa off.  
“By the way,” he began, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head. “What I said last night, I meant it. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I just wanted to get that off my chest. I think you’re a really great guy, mr. Tachikawa, and I care a lot about you.”  
There was a moment of silence between them as Tachikawa thought of how to respond. He felt like he was dreaming, and was tempted to pinch himself to make sure that what he heard was real.  
“Well I guess you could say I feel the same way,” he nervously blurted out. “I’d like to give it a shot, being with you, I mean.”  
Kotaro smiled softly and let out a small sigh of relief.  
“I’m glad you brought that up, I was practically shitting bricks wondering if you remembered last night,” Tachikawa chuckled.  
Kotaro playfully jabbed Tachikawa in the arm and laughed as well.  
“Dumbass, you had me wondering the same thing.”  
The two stood at the door for a while, poking fun at each other’s stupidity before saying their goodbyes and Tachikawa saw Kotaro out the door. After Kotaro left, Tachikawa had to sit down. His heart felt like it would explode out of his chest. He could not believe what just happened and he didn’t know what to do next, but damn did he know that he was happy about it.

-  
It was a clear and cool night when the two went on their first date. They began the night by grabbing a bite to eat at a local restaurant, neither of them being keen on going to a stuffy establishment. Conversation had been slow and awkward at first. Though they’d eaten together many times, the label of “date” prevented them from talking like normal and reduced them to mumbling like awkward strangers. However, once they had some warm food in their stomachs, the mood lightened considerably. By the time they mounted their bikes, words fell from their mouths easily. Neither of them had a particular route in mind, both content to let the road take them wherever it pleased. And so they drove, winding their way up hills and around the quiet mountain town, they communicated not with their voices but with the roar of their bike engines. Their aimless wandering led them to stop at a small field far away from the town. Without competition from manmade light, the stars were able to shine brilliantly overhead. They dismounted their bikes and took in the scenery, letting themselves be absorbed by the silence of the night and the twinkling lights above.  
The two men stood there in silence for a while. Every now and then Kotaro’s eyes would flick over in Tachikawa’s direction, trying to subtly assess the mood of the older biker. It was cute, Tachikawa thought, how nervous Kotaro was. He was like that too, on his first date. Heart beating out of his chest and palms an ocean of sweat, younger Tachikawa had no idea how to handle himself in front of a future potential romantic partner. Even though he had little interest in girls, he didn’t want to fuck it up lest his friends berate him for it later. Now that he was older, he was much more experienced and confident. Granted, he’d never dated a man but he liked to think that he knew what he was doing. Kotaro, on the other hand, looked like he was getting more anxious by the second. He was curling and uncurling his fingers, looking like he wanted to do something but he was unsure of what exactly he should do. Tachikawa decided that he’d save Kotaro the trouble of making the first move. Carefully, he took Kotaro’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. He was surprised at how strong Kotaro’s grip was, how calloused his hands felt. Sometimes it was hard to remember that someone so softhearted and young bore the burden of protecting the world. Kotaro looked over at Tachikawa and smiled before moving closer and leaning on the fake Rider’s shoulder.  
For a while longer, they continued standing there. Admiring the stars and holding hands, appreciating each other’s warmth. At some point, Kotaro had moved his hand to Tachikawa’s shoulder. Kotaro looked over at Tachikawa, and began to lean in. Ah, so that’s what he wanted. Tachikawa accepted Kotaro’s silent request, as he gave Kotaro a soft kiss. As their lips met, Tachikawa could feel his body warm. This was something new. It felt different from the countless times he’d kissed random girls that he picked up from bars or out on rides. It was nice, it felt right. He suspected that Kotaro felt the same, as he intensified the kiss. Their hands began to wander as the kiss elongated. Grabbing at hair and clothing, the two explored each other, absorbing everything they could. Kotaro’s lips, his touch, his whole body, it was intoxicating. And as the two pulled away from each other, Tachikawa could still feel the sensations of their embrace on his skin. Everywhere that Kotaro touched him tingled. God he wanted more. Somewhat nervously, he asked if Kotaro wanted to stay at his place for the night. Kotaro happily obliged.

-

When Tachikawa awoke the next morning, he was greeted by the feeling of Kotaro’s arm around his waist. He didn’t move at all, content to listen to Kotaro snore beside him as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. A year ago, this was a situation he could only dream of. Kotaro felt so far away. Now the gap between them was no longer many miles but a handful of centimeters. He wasn’t sure what the next step was, he wasn’t sure what would happen if his friends found out, or even how long this would last. He had no idea what the hell he was doing. However, he pushed aside his worries, deciding that he’d solve these issues later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the present moment. Somehow he was confident that he could make things work out.


End file.
